Angel and Two-Bit
by AnimalLove1
Summary: Two-Bit has a sister named Angel. They where separated when they where young but now back together, what will happen now that there are TWO Two-Bits? How does that gang feel about all this? Adventures and sadness. Summary sucks but at least try to read it.Renamed. Used to be named TwoBit's sister Angel.
1. Chapter 1

**If you don't like it then please tell me how I could make it better.**

**And please read "All is fair in love and war".**

**Please review. **

You're really funny Two-Bit said 7 year old Angel Mathews. Thanks said Two-Bit (Keith) Mathews, 8 years old.

Time to go Two-Bit said their dad as he loaded the last suitcase into the car.

I want u to stay Two-Bit said Angel as she hugged him. Don't worry Angel, well see each other again.

Then I wanna go with you Two-Bit.

Sorry Angel, but we need you to stay with mom and take care of her.

Fine, bye Two-Bit.

Bye my little devil.

Hey my name is Angel.

I am going to miss you said Two-bit as he climbed into the car.

Their father climbed into the front of the car and started it up. The car backed out of the drive way and left down the street.

She waved to Two-Bit till he turned the corner.

Her mom came out and hugged her.

I know you miss him, but he wrote you a letter for you when you can read.

Angel just cried until she fell asleep on her mother's lap on the front step.

**I know it was short but I will put some on right now. Just thought it was a good place to end. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for reading the 2 chapter.**

**Please review. **

Two-Bit came home with the guys to find a girl sitting on his porch.

Hey dude, who is that hot girl, asked Steve?

She looks exactly like you Two-Bit said Pony. She had the same hair color but her hair was long and wavy and had golden strips in it. She had also blackish greenish eyes instead of brown.

They walked up to the porch.

Two- Bit asked the girl.

Wow, her voice sounds like an angel thought Two-Bit. Wait a minute, angel…, angel. Two-Bit's eyes widened.

ANGEL yelled Two-Bit as he ran up to her and hugged her.

Hey Two-Bit, who are your friends?

Oh Angel, this is PonyBoy or Pony Curtis, Sodapop or Soda Curtis, Darrel or Darry Curtis, but Steve calls him superman or all bronze and no brains, Steve Randal, Dallas or Dally Winston, and last but not least Johnny Cade, or JohnnyCakes.

Nice to meet you all, my name is Angel Mathews.

What are you doing here on this side of town sis?

Are you not happy to see me Two-Bit?

What do you mean this said asked Dally?

When our parents divorced, my mom had the money and kept Angel, my dad kept me and we moved. So she lived on the west side of town. She was like a Soc's but a greaser. We didn't see each other when we were little because our parents didn't want us to see each other. But soon we forgot about each other.

Why she was a greaser asked Soda?

Because she was related to me

Yeah, after Two-Bit left to be, well not a Soc's, they started making fun of him. So I stopped being friends with them.

Oh ok

So again, why are you here Angel asked Two-Bit?

Here, read this Two-Bit. It is from mom. She handed him a letter. He opened it.

Dear my boy Keith,

I found out that I have a lung condition that is beyond help. When I am gone, Angel will be sent to you with this letter and some money to help cost. She doesn't need to go to school. So don't try to send. She is very talented and can sing and play instruments. So she can get a job easily.

Love your mother.

P.S. Don't show the money to your father.

She is gon said Two-Bit, about to shed a tear.

Angel: Yeah, she died while sleeping, at least it was painless. Ok well that is in the past, so mom said you could sing grinned Two-Bit?

She looked at Two-Bit.

Hell No Two-Bit, not here, I remember that face. You are not getting me to do anything for you.

But Angel whined Two-Bit, you loved to sing. I guess you don't like singing anymore said Two-Bit evilly knowing that she would sing if he said that.

I do, but not out in public.

Well dad isn't home yet, come on inside.

Ehhh fine Two-Bit you win.

YAY yelled Two-Bit. The guys can watch too.

But…but stammered Angel

Two-Bit gave her his best puppy-dog eyes. Please can they watch?!

Fine said Angel, hey I have some suit cases, where do you want me to put them?

In my room I guess, here give them to me.

No Two-Bit, I can carry them.

No just give em here.

But I can.., tried Angel but Two-Bit was already up the stairs with her bags. He came back down a minute later.

Thanks Keith.

Hey, you know I don't like that name you little devil.

Payback for making me sing said Angel grinning.

Why do you call her devil asked Johnny?

Because her name is Angel but she acts like a devil in real life.

What do I do with my instruments Two-Bit?

In my room too, where are they Angel?

In a storage truck

Why, how many instruments are there?

More than 49 Angel said sheepishly.

What! Why yelled Two-Bit?

You read the note; apparently I am something called a "Musical Prodigy" and have something called a "Photographic Memory".

The boys stared at her.  
What is that asked Pony?

"Musical Prodigy" is when you can sing and play instruments very well and lots of them. And "Photographic Memory" is when you only have to see it once to memorize it said Darry.

Pony stared at him.

Haven't you seen that word in the dictionary?

Ok said Pony.

What asked Darry confused?

Never mind, I can just ask Frank to put them in the studio, but can I leave some here?

Sure Angel said Two-Bit.

Oh, that reminds me that I have a recording section, you guys wanna come?

Sure said Soda.

Joe can pick us up?

Ok, wanna ride in the truck, bus, car, or limo?

Limo said Soda excited.

Limo Joe thanks.

**And the chapter ends. Review please. Thanks for reading, update will be up soon! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading. Review please. Thank you to everyone reviewed. **

At the studio,

Ah, Angel, my favorite new singer.

Hey boss

Ah, ah, ah, Angel.

Fine, Harold

Thanks Angel, remember we are like family here.

Now who are they asked Harold as he turned to face the clump of boys in the hallway behind Angel?

My brother Keith, or Two-Bit and his friends came here with me.

This is Ponyboy Curtis or Pony, his brother Sodapop Curtis or Soda, and Soda's brother Darrel Curtis or Darry, then there friends Dallas Winston or Dally, Steve Randal, and Johnny Cade said Angel as she pointed to each one.

Nice to meet you all said Harold as he shook their hands, except for Dally.

"Ring" "Ring"

Sorry that is my cell phone, Angel will take you to the studio. You can show em around too Angel if you want said Harold as he walked away. Oh and Dally don't steel anything, I have heard of your record.

Angel: I will watch him Harold, don't worry I'll watch him.

After 5 minutes of looking around, they bump into another group of people.

Hey said the girl. Look its garbage and her lame-O friends. Why are you pieces of scum walking around here? Especially looking like that.

Angel: Then you're looking in a mirror.

What are you doing here asked the guy?

Why do you care fat face asked Angel as she crossed her arms over her chest?

Hey, you know my name is Adam.

So asked Angel? You still have a fat face.

Nice one Angel said Two-Bit.

Shut-up scum bag said Adam.

Don't you dare talk to my brother that way or I will make every god damin' day of your life a living hell.

So this is your brother asked the girl, ha, they look like they just crawled out of a dumpster.

Oh can-it Sally.

Sally: Watch your mouth greaser, you may be a singing artist, but you are no better than the rest of us song artist.

Angel: I never said I was better, and how many songs have you guys written? Oh wait none, at least I write my own songs. And just because you are rich or have more money than the rest of you don't have the right to treat us like dirt, because what you really are just spoiled snobs.

Shut it before I make you said another guy.

Make me Jake, go head try, club-nugget.

Err growled Jake.

FYI, that is soo not scary Snot-Rag.

The names Kevin, you should learn it or we can't go out soon baby.

I would rather burn on the sun or freeze on Neptune than go on a date with you, even just for one second.

Humph huffed Kevin.

Ok guys stop said Pony.

Oh, is this your boyfriend fighting your battle for you, are you too scared? Sally and her friends started to laugh.

I will knock you out Sally threatened Angel.

Try it said Sally.

No Angel, can we please just go hear you sing?

Haha, he stood up for her again and fought her battle. They all laughed again.

Pony looked at the ground and his face reddened.

Shut up butt-face before I smack those freckles right off your face.

Hey yelled Sally, you can't lay a hand on him.

Angel: Fine, I will slap YOUR fake eyelashes and make up right off YOUR fricken face.

How did you know they were fake asked Sally?

Oh please, a girl can't grow eyelashes an inch in a day, and you must not like how you look considering how much make-up you need to hide your face.

Sally ran away covering her face.

Jake ran after her yelling "Sally, you look fine" as they both turned the corner.

Stupid Greaser said Kevin.

I will call the police on you for stalking me Kevin. Yes, I have seen you at my old house looking through the window. And your reflection does show in the TV.

But that will ruin my glorious image said Kevin.

Can't ruin what you never had.

He stomped away angrily.

You don't scare me Angel said Adam. You have no muscles.

Like you do Adam?

I HAVE MUCLES yelled Adam.

Keep on thinking that dick-wad.

What did you just call me greaser?

Angel got up close to his face (They are the same height, around Pony or higher.) DICK WAD.

He punched at her (Notice I said Punched at her, not hit her.)

She punched him in the gut. He bent down in pain and Angel whispered in his ear, "Go Away"

He ran down the hall.

Angel punched a wall while screaming "I hate them".

Harold looked into the hole.

Sorry Harold

It's ok. Was Kevin, Sally, Jake, and Adam again?

Yeah

I'll call the carpenter; have him on speed dial now.

Sorry

Harold: Its ok, just head down to the studio recording room.

KK

They went to the studio recording room.

**End of chapter. Review please. Chapter will come out soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a long time, school has been hard. Thanks for sticking with my story though. **

"Here we are guys" said Angel as she walked into the room with the guys following.

"Want something to drink?"

"Beer" said the guys.

"Here" said Angel as she opened the fridge and handed out beer as she got out some water.

"Why don't you have some beer Angel" asked Steve as he drank some?

Because I don't want to sound drunk.

Harold walked in, "Let's get started Angel."

Price Tag (By Jessie J.)  
"Ok, Coconut man, Moon Heads and pea

You ready

Seems like everybody's got a price,

I wonder how they sleep at night.

When the sale comes first,

And the truth comes second,

Just stop for a minute and

Smile

Why is everybody so serious?

Acting so damn mysterious?

Got your shades on your eyes

And your heels so high

That you can't even have a good time

Everybody look to their left (yeah)

Everybody look to their right (uh)

Can you feel that (yeah)

We're paying with love tonight

It's not about the money, money, money

We don't need your money, money, money

We just wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the price tag

Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching

Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling

Wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the price tag.

We need to take it back in time,

When music made us all unite!

And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,

Am I the only one getting tired?

Why is everybody so obsessed?

Money can't buy us happiness

Can we all slow down and enjoy right now

Guarantee we'll be feeling alright

[Pre-chorus]

[Chorus]

Yeah yeah

Well, keep the price tag

And take the cash back

Just give me six strings and a half stack

And you can, can keep the cars

Leave me the garage

And all I, yes all I need

Are keys and guitars

And guess what, in 30 seconds

I'm leaving to Mars

Yeah we leaving across

These undefeatable odds

It's like this man

You can't put a price on a life

We do this for the love

So we fight and sacrifice

Every night

So we ain't gonna stumble and fall

Never

Waiting to see a sign of defeat

Uh uh

So we gonna keep everyone

Moving their feet

So bring back the beat

And then everyone sing

It's not about the money

[Chorus 2x]

Yeah yeah

Oh-oh

Forget about the price tag

Nice job Angel said Harold."

Song 2

"Only you can be you

Hey you what's the matter

Baby you've been looking down

Is that someone in the mirror

The reason you don't come around?

(That's crazy)

This isn't the "you" I know.

(Feeling un-pretty.)

Puttin' on a show.

(You don't wanna be a wannabe.)

So who you really gonna be?

Only you can be you

And I can be me.

You always wanna be what you're not.

Can't you be happy with what you've got?

You're perfect the way you are

With your insecurities, doubts and scars.

Life's too short to worry

Don't you know it's true.

Only you can be you (you can be you)

And I can be me (I can be me)

Only you can be you (you can be you)

And I can be me (I can be me)

You think you ain't got swagger.

Gotta be cooler than you are

I think whatever,

Let 'em know that you're a star.

Be crazy.

Be who you wanna be.

No maybe's.

You're a celebrity.

You don't wanna be a wannabe

Show them who you're gonna be.

Only you can be you.

And only I can be me.

You always wanna be what you're not.

Can't you be happy with what you've got?

You're perfect the way you are

With your insecurities, doubts and scars

Life's too short to worry.

Don't you know it's true

Only you can be you (you can be you)

And I can be me (I can be me)

Only you can be you (you can be you)

And I can be me (I can be me)

[Rap:]

If you love who you are, put

Your hands up.

You feelin' good 'bout yourself?

Then stand up.

You independent and you're strong

Throw your hands up.

You feelin' fabulous

Put your hands up.

You could be you, I could be me.

You a star if you ain't on TV

You tall, you short, you different, you cute

You light, you dark, you beautiful, you, you

Only you can be you.

And only I can be me.

You always wanna be what you're not.

Can't you be happy with what you've got?

You're perfect the way you are

With your insecurities, doubts and scars

Life's too short to worry.

Don't you know it's true

Only you can be you (you can be you)

And I can be me (I can be me)

And you can be you (you can be you)

And I can be me (I can be me)

Only you can be you (you can be you)

And I can be me (I can be me)"

"Thanks Angel, bring in the sparks."

"Angel, here is the flyer to the signing competition". "Thanks Harold."

"Who are the sparks" asked Two-Bit?

"We are" said a voice behind them.

They turned around to see Sally, Jake, Adam, and Kevin.

"You will never win the contest, we will."

"Whatever Sparks, come on guys" said Angel.

**That is the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

At the lot,

"So how did you guys like the studio"?

"Awesome" said Johnny, but you aren't a real music producer.

"No, not yet JohnnyCakes, but I will be if I win the competition." It's at a place called Buck's.

"We know where that is" yelled Two-Bit, "Come on; well show you where it is" said Two-Bit as jumped up and started running towards Buck's.

Wait up Two-Bit, you're acting like a monkey on a sugar high.

Oh-Oh, Ah-Ah said Two-Bit as he started acting like a monkey.

Let's go monkey-boy said Angel.

At Buck's,

So you're our contestant?

Yeah, so you're Buck?

Yeah, for the competition you have to be here at 12pm.

Ok.

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading. Here is the next chapter.**

Day of the contest, (Sorry people)

"Here is our first contestant signing Don't Look Down and F*****g Perfect. ANGEL!"

Angel walked onstage, "Hey, the first song I will be singing is Don't Look Down.

(Music)

Yeah

Woah

I'm walking on a thin line,

And my hands are tied,

Got nowhere to hide,

Am standing at a crossroad,

Don't know where to go,

Feeling so exposed,

Yeah I'm caught in between,

Where I'm going and where I've been

But I know there's no turning back

Yeah

It's like I'm balanced on the edge,

It's like I'm hanging by a thread,

But I'm still gonna push ahead

So I tell myself

Yeah, I tell myself

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

It'd be so easy

Just to run

It'd be so easy

To just give up

But I'm not that girl who go turn my back

There's no turning back

No turning back

It's like I'm balanced on the edge

It's like I'm hanging by a thread

But I'm still gonna push ahead

So I tell myself

Yeah I tell myself

Don't look down, down, down, down

(Dooowwwnnn!)

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

(Don't look down! Don't look down!)

Don't look down, down, down, down!

The song finished

Now I will be singing Fucking Perfect.

(Music)

Made a wrong turn once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good'  
It didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated, look I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

You're so mean when you talk  
About yourself. You were wrong.  
Change the voices in your head  
Make them like you instead.

So complicated,  
Look happy, You'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I could think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same  
(Ohh, ohhhhhhh)

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in line and we try, try, try but we try too hard  
And it's a waste of my time.  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?

(Yeah!)  
I'm Pretty, pretty, pretty

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
(You're perfect, you're perfect)  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me.

The music stopped and everyone started clapping. The judges wrote something down on a piece of paper.

Buck came back on stage.

"Now here is the Sparks."

Adam, Sally, Jake, and Kevin walked back on stage. Sally bumped her shoulder with Angel and almost made her lose her balance.

Angel went to the table the guys were sitting at.

"Go Angel" yelled Two-Bit as he put her in a headlock and rubbed her head with his knuckles.

"Lay off Two-Bit."

"Fine, but I don't want to sit here and listen to these guys sing, they are horrible" complained Two-Bit.

"Be nice Two-Bit, they are good enough to be recognized at least" said Darry.

"Yeah, they probably bribed him to higher them" said Two-Bit.

"Oh Two-Bit" said Angel as the Sparks ended their song and Buck walked back on stage.

"The judges have made their final decisions" said Buck as he held up an envelope.

"You are going to lose" whispered Sally.

"Shut it and listen to Buck" said a person near them.

And the winner of the $50 is….

**Thanks for reading. Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

"Get ready to lose" whispered Sally again

"And the winner of $50 is THE SPARKS!"

"What" yelled Sally? The guys pulled her to the stage to claim their prize.  
They got their picture taken and walked off stage.

"Angel wins the recording contract" yelled Buck as he held the contract up.

Angel just stood there, frozen in place. "Go Angel" said Soda as he and Two-Bit playfully pushed her towards the stage.

She walked onto stage and shook hands with all the judges, Buck, and Harold. She walked off stage and hugged Two-Bit.

Later that day,

"Hey Two-Bit asked Angel?"

"Yeah my little Angel" asked Two-Bit?

"Hey, whatever anyway, are you close to dad anymore?"

Two-Bit stopped walking. "Not really Angel, after a few years of living here he started drinking and kicking me out of the house. Then I just started sleeping at the Curtis's".

They started walking again and went inside the house to see their father drunk and staring at them.

"Are you drunk" asked Angel?

"Yes he is, he always is" said Two-Bit.

"Shut it" said their father.

"I guess the bitch finally died" said their dad as he took another swing of beer.

"She wasn't a bitch, you're a bitch".

"Shut it Two-Shit"

"You can't call him that" argued Angel.

"I can call him whatever I want you fucking bitch" yelled their father as he threw his beer bottle down.

"That's it" yelled Angel as she punched him in the gut, then did a under hook swing. He fell to the ground. "I am not a fucking bitch and neither was mom."

He stood up. "No one talks to me like that and lives. You're going to regret that little girl." He ran at her with a beer bottle. She went down and swung her leg around. Their father fell to the ground but stood right back up.

"You never know when to stop do you?" He swung his fist at her again but something stopped it.

"Get off me Two-Shit or you'll regret it."

"What I will regret is just standing here and watch her fight you while you're drunk."

"Let him go Two-Bit" said Angel as she watched them.

"Yeah Two-Shit, let me go" mocked their father. "Listen to Ms. Goodie-Two-Shoes over there."

Two-Bit hesitated for a second but let go.

"Haha" laughed their father, "listen to a little girl."

"I will kill you old man." She took a blade out.

He backed away from her.

She turned to Two-Bit.

"I can't stay here, not with this scum-bag." She walked out of the house.

He turned to their smiling father. He scowled at him before running out to find Angel. He looked at the Dingo, Curtis's, and Buck's before going to the Park and seeing Angel sign a Soc's girl's shirt. He climbed up a tree and watched.

"I am so glad you won the contest"

"Thanks sweetie-pie"

"Can you sing a song please?"

"Fine, what song asked Angel?"

**Gonna save the song for the next chapter. If you have a song pick for this story, then tell me it and I will try to get it in the story, very sorry if I don't. Thanks for reading. Review please. **


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the second chapter. I hope you like it. I am hoping I put this on correctly.**

Enjoy.

Well… said DJ.

Come on tell me said Dally as he grinned like Two-Bit when he saw Mickey Mouse. Tell me or the tickle monster is coming.

Fine I will tell you said DJ.

I sang and got 1st place. I play lot of instruments, and I cook.

Sing a song then said Dally.

Wait said Ponyboy as he ran out of the room.

He came back with a guitar. He plugged in with an AMP, it was really small.

When did you get that asked Two-Bit?

My parents

Oh

Fine I'll sing "U had me at hello"

(I know this song isn't really with this time, but I can't get it out of my head. Anyway, not mine.)

You Had Me Hello (BY Olivia Holt)

I can feel you comin' from a mile away

My pulse stops racing from the words that you say

And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue

That I'm signed, delivered with a stamp on….

You don't have to try too hard…, u already have my heart

You don't gotta thing to prove, I'm already into you…SO

Hold Hold Hold Hold me tight now

Cause I am so, so good to go

Don't say don't say good night you know

You had, me at hello(x3)

Don't say don't say good night you know

You had me at hello

Close your mouth now baby don't say a word

Cause you ain't saying nothing

I ain't already heard

Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud

And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song

You don't have to try too hard…, u already have my heart

You don't gotta thing to prove, I'm already into you…SO

Hold Hold Hold Hold me tight now

Cause I am so, so good to go

Don't say don't say good night you know

You had, me at hello(x3)

Don't say don't say good night you know

You had me at hello

You don't have to try too hard…, u already have my heart

You don't gotta thing to prove, I'm already into you…SO

Hold Hold Hold Hold me tight now

Cause I am so, so good to go

Don't say don't say good night you know

You had, me at hello(x3)

Don't say don't say good night you know

You had me at hello oh

DJ finished and the guys clapped.

Thanks guys. Hey go check on Johnny, he should be waking up in a minute.

Pony and Darry went into the kitchen. They came back out with a confused Johnny. DJ handed him a cup of water.

Hey who is she asked Johnny?

She is the one that saved your like JohnnyCakes said Pony.

Oh sorry, thanks for saving me, I am Johnny Cade, but you can call me JohnnyCakes.  
Ok thanks.

Was that you singing?

Yeah said DJ as she put the guitar away

You are good said Johnny.

Thanks.

So what do you guys do for fun?

We hang out in the lot, go to Buck's, go to the Nightly Double, and play sports.

Can we go play sports please, DJ made puppy eyes at Dally? He laughed, sure babe, he grabbed a football. Let's go. He jumped off the stairs and did a flip over the fence. DJ did a hand stand on the fence and went over. The others just went through the fence or did the same as Dally and DJ.

Two teams

DJ, Darry, Two-Bit, Ponyboy

Soda, Dally, Johnny, Steve

After playing for a few hours,

DJ's team lost by 1 point

Soda's team won.

They were sitting under a tree taking a break after the game when they heard someone say: "Hey look who is here".

They looked up to see….

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Please review. Flames accepted. Thanks!**


End file.
